1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to rotors. More specifically, the present invention relates to spinning reel rotors that are rotatively attached to a reel unit of a spinning reel, and wind fishing line around a spool.
2. Background Information
Spinning reels in general have a reel unit that is mounted to a fishing rod, a rotor rotatively fitted to the reel unit for guiding the fishing line, and a spool onto which fishing line that has been guided by the rotor is wound. The rotor includes a rotor body and a bail arm pivotably mounted to the rotor body.
The rotor body has a cylindrical portion (an example of a support portion) that is rotatively fitted to the body of the reel and first and second rotor arms disposed opposing one another extending diametrically outward from the rear end portions of the cylindrical portion. Both rotor arms have first and second connection portions and first and second arm portions. The first and second connection portions are disposed on opposite positions on the rear end portions of the cylindrical portion. The first and second arm portions are bent from the connection portions and extend forward, defining a gap from the cylindrical portion. The cylindrical portion at its rear end has a ring-shaped large diameter portion which is diametrically larger than the rest of the cylindrical portion. The pair of connection portions extends diametrically outward from the opposing positions on a peripheral surface of the large diameter portion.
Conventionally known among this type of rotor are rotors to which cover members are fitted to prevent the outside surface of both rotor arms being scratched. The cover members are mounted to parts that come into contact with the ground easily when a fishing rod to which the spinning reel is attached is placed on the ground. For the cover members, a metal that is comparatively durable and not easily corroded, such as a stainless alloy has been used. Alternatively, the cover members can be made of a synthetic resin or a pliable metal such as aluminum, with a hard coating such as a relatively hard UV paint being applied on the surface. Also, conventionally the cover members are covered with an elastic protector such as a synthetic rubber. In this manner, providing cover members prevents scratches. Furthermore, the cover members can be replaced if they are damaged. Accordingly, the reel can regain its attractive original appearance. Furthermore, the cover members can be replaced if they are damaged. Accordingly, the reel can regain its attractive original appearance.
With conventional rotors, however, it is difficult to avoid scratching even if the external surface of the rotor arm is covered by a cover member made of, for example, a hard stainless alloy. Moreover, scratches may be conspicuous across the entire surface of the cover member depending on the posture of the rotor arm. In this manner, scratches covering the cover member due to use of the spinning reel make the spinning reel unattractive. Also, providing a hard coating or protector does not yield the classic look of metal and can lead to increased costs.
In view of the above, there exists a need for spinning reel rotor which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.